Kamen Rider V3
is the second installment of the ''Kamen Rider Series. Produced by Toei and MBS, it was broadcast from February 17, 1973 to February 9, 1974, every Saturday at 19:30, on MBS and NET, with a total of 52 episodes. The series is a direct sequel to Kamen Rider. Plot After Riders 1 and 2 destroyed Gel-Shocker, it appeared the world was finally at peace. However, the Leader of Gel-Shocker survived and formed a new evil organization named Destron to conquer the world again. One night, Shiro Kazami, a junior of Hongo, saw a murder of a human from a Destron monster named Scissors Jaguar. He saved a girl targeted by the monster named Junko and hid Junko to his home but the monster killed his family and luckily the Riders appeared and saved Shiro and Junko. Shiro wanted to get revenge from Destron and asked the Riders to turn him into a cyborg. The Riders denied. But when they assaulted in Destron's base, they were caught in a trap and Shiro shows up to save them but got killed. The Riders modified him and turned into the cyborg, Kamen Rider V3. When the Riders were attacked, and almost killed, by Kame Bazooka, Shiro shows up as Kamen Rider V3. Now, Shiro uses his new power to protect mankind against Destron. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Tobei Tachibana *Junko Tama *Shigeru Tama *The Boys' Kamen Rider Squad *Ken Sakuma *Kamen Riders Destron *Great Leader of Destron *Doktor G/ Laser *Baron Kiba/Vampiric Mammoth *Archbishop Tsubasa/Zombie Bat *Marshal Yoroi/Zariganna *Revived Villains **Colonel Zol **Doctor Shinigami **Ambassador Hell **General Black Episodes Cast * , : * , : * : * : * : * : * , : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * , : * (1, 2), : * : , , * , , : * : Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Hiroshi Miyauchi, The Swingers ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki, Columbia Yurikagokai **Episodes: 1-42 * **Lyrics: Sao Nomi **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon, Columbia Yurikagokai **Episodes: 43-52 ;Insert theme * **Lyrics: Mamoru Tanaka, Itari Okato **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon * **Lyrics: Masayuki Shimada **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon * **Lyrics: Mamoru Tanaka, Itari Okato **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki * **Lyrics: Masaru Igami, Itari Okato **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki, Columbia Yurikagokai * **Lyrics: Shin Doi **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Nihon Gassho Kyokai * **Lyrics: Toichi Nakase, Itari Okato **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Yuko Inoue * **Lyrics: Toichi Nakase, Itari Okato **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Columbia Yurikagokai * **Lyrics: Mamoru Tanaka **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Columbia Yurikagokai Manga A manga adaptation was made by Mitsuru Sugaya during the run of the series. Video games ''Kamen Rider: Sakusen File 2'' The game was released in 1995 for the and . ''Kamen Rider V3'' The game was released on September 18, 2000 by Bandai and was developed by KAZe for . S.I.C. Hero Saga Published in Monthly Hobby Japan magazine from May to August 2003, the "S.I.C. Hero Saga" story, MASKED RIDER V3 & RIDERMAN -RIDERMAN ANOTHER AFTER-'', featured an alternate history of Riderman's creation. It featured the new character called the . ;Chapter titles # # # # Gallery V3_Logo.png|The series' logo. External links * '' at Wikipedia *[http://www.generationkikaida.com/ Generation Kikaida Hawaii] Online Store (English) *[http://www.kamenrider.net/ Kamen Rider V3 2011 Online Fan Community] Page (English) Category:Earth Technology Category:Showa era Category:Sequels